The Final Battle: a PJO story
by DemeterChild
Summary: Random events between the time of before WW3 and after. Percabeth if you squint hard, and later in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! Click over here! You know, the blue link that says The Final Battle: a PJO story?
1. Time to Party

Chapter 1: Time for a party

Chapter 1: Time for a party

PERCY'S POV

Just one more minute…. One more… there!! I finally did it. I finally admitted to Annabeth I liked her more than a friend. She kissed me for a pretty long time, and, unfortunately, Grover had seen it all. He even recorded it! I am going to do something to that satyr right now… okay, maybe not, but I'll do something.

Annabeth pulled me out of my thoughts by placing a kick in my ribs. I groaned unhappily, and she smiled at my reaction. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Chiron needs us at the big house."

She held her hand out, and I took it reluctantly. On the way there, I explained something.

"Well, isn't it kind of obvious? Something's wrong, we have a meeting, a quest is assigned, we prepare for it, we complete it?"

She nodded. "That's exactly why this meeting is for a different reason."

"What _is _that reason, exactly??" I wondered out loud. I saw a faint mischievous smile

appear. "You'll see." She found a payphone nearby for us demigods to use and called somebody, before I could say anything. I heard this:

"Yeah, yeah. I've got him! Shush, Clarisse."

"Well,-"

"Again-"

"Yes-"

"Bye!"

She took my hand and pulled me to the big house. We went through about twenty doors, and counting. Finally, she took me to a dark room. I hadn't noticed somebody passing out

party stuff like those horn thingies that play a loud, low-pitched note. She turned on the light, and everybody screamed," Happy really- we're talking really-late birthday!!" they screamed. I grinned. A birthday party. "We figured," Clarisse explained, "that if you probably die, it's worth celebrating your fifteenth before the time actually comes for you to die… what I mean is-"

Somebody cut her off in the back. "Let's get this party started!!"


	2. Stand by my side

Chapter 2: Stand by my side

Chapter 2: Stand by my side

Disclaimer: Konichiwa, Reader!

Percy's Pov

After the "party", everyone headed to the campfire. I sat next to Annabeth and Grover, (as usual) and did my best to sing along to the campfire songs. Some were kind of tacky,

And others were plain –insert sweat drop-. But I pulled through, and eventually made it to my bed without dying of laughter. Clarisse had been kissing Chris, and Grover had somehow gotten a hold of my camera and taken photos. He taped them on all the marshmallow sticks, and the person passing them out that night, happened to be Clarisse herself. Annabeth got a stick with them kissing lightly, I got a second version, and Chris got the deepest one just because she was plain angry. Her words before she had gotten kitchen duty:

"F you, you freaking goat brain!!"

Annabeth jumped into my lap and laughed so hard, she had to hide her face on my chest to calm herself down. I just laughed and watched Annabeth, then went on roasting my marshmallow.

And the next morning, I found Annabeth laughing hysterically in MY bed. She looked like she had fallen asleep, and woke up laughing in MY bed.

"Percy! –laugh- I -laugh- needed to –laugh- tell –laugh- you something!!" she choked out before she calmed down and climbed into my arms. "First of all, Chiron needed you, and second, I'm really tired."

I sighed. "Meeting of cabin leaders?"

She nodded, and quickly got up. I was lucky I fell asleep dressed. We walked tom the room with the ping-pong table, and where Doritos, cheetos, and root beer waited. She sat next to me, nervously grabbing a root beer and tapping her Yankees cap on her thigh,

Like when we were on the quest to save Zeus' master bolt. Soon, though, everyone had arrived and Chiron spoke with a quiver of fear in his voice. "Luke is back in his own body, and somehow good again, and somehow, Kronos is at full power and is in his full titan form. He is after Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, but mostly Percy. You all must join each other in a quest to find out what Kronos is planning, then I will assign, if you come back alive, a quest for Percy, Annabeth and Grover to find the staff of vengeance, which I will explain later. Good luck, and Annabeth, you may lead this quest. Onto the Oracle."  
She nodded, and went to the Attic.

Annabeth's Pov

I nodded and went up the stairs.

Anyone have a good prophecy I could use? Review your answer if you can!!

R&R!!


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Thanks to riptride for erm, most of the prophecy. (Changed a little bit, though)

Annabeth's POV

I went to the attic and pulled open the door. The green mist immediately poured, and she said the usual greeting. I responded.

As usual.

"What must we do to complete the quest?" my hands shook, and I tried to relax myself as

The prophecy was recited.

"You will travel with the son of the dead,

to cut off a monstrous head,

and to save the live of one,

You must seek the driver of the sun.

Your quest will succeed using true love's seal,

To do this, you must reveal,

The lover's hope and Mosov Camille."

My life gets weirder and weirder, doesn't it? Okay, okay. Don't answer that. I jumped out of there, literally. I ended up in Seaweed Brain's arms, which got us both blushing. We quickly slid apart,

And I told them the prophecy. The good old S.B. stood there, confused, Chiron was deep in thought, and Grover was talking to Mr. D about how once again we were overboard with the number of quest members. Suddenly Chiron came back, and translated.

" Well, the son of the dead is obviously," he whispered to Percy and I: "Nico."

We both nodded, and he decoded most of it.

"Line two takes in Medusa, line three obviously points at Apollo, line four, hmm. True love's seal seems to be aimed at you, and one of the boys going on this very quest." He looked at me like he already knew who it was, then continued. "Line five, oh- oops. And to save the live of one… well,

That shall shed its true meaning when the time comes, and the last two lines, well, it seems to involve love and hope, and Mosov Camille translates from the country of Centarania (A/N: made it up) located in the far east. Those words mean: Annabeth's lover. Please do not pester me; I know who the lover is. Mr. Perseus Jackson, of course. I will not say any more, as it could affect the quest. Good luck."

Percy blushed a deep red. "Feelings.. revealed!! Is the headline." Jessica. The new leader for the Demeter cabin, announced. She is Luke's girlfriend, and a spy for us, she still dates him, bad side or not. Well, until Kronos took over his body, of course.

Anyway, I murmured, "Okay then." I did my best to hide my emotions. I was jumping with joy inside.

Percy loved me!! I loved him too… so, yeah, we were even.

"Let's do this!" he sighed.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I will not update until July 24, since I will be working on my other stories for a bit. I promise I will update!! Sorry to anybody was looking forward to my updating sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I disclaim all future chapters and this one (sorry it's short, I've been on too long, next chapters will be longer)

Disclaimer: I disclaim all future chapters and this one (sorry it's short, I've been on too long, next chapters will be longer)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Annabeth's POV

Everyone stood outside the Airport. "Ready?" Beckendorf asked us. We nodded, and prayed Seaweed Brain wouldn't die, just because he was in Lord Zeus' territory. Besides that, we were pretty much okay.

When we were on the plane, a lady who looked familiar came in with Nico, and dropped him in a seat behind us. He whispered:

"Annabeth, Percy!!"

We turned, to see Nico behind us.


	6. Plane crash

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I only own Flower and Blaze

NOBODY'S POV

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Nico?"

He sighed and nodded. "It's me. Anyway, My father has been reporting about two other children of Hades… but they were not born 80 years ago. Flower and Blaze Houser."

Percy stared at him. "He broke the oath."

Nico nodded. "But why are you here?" Annabeth questioned.

"I was going to the same location as you, apparently. But Flower and Blaze are in that area,

unaware of their parenthood. They're probably in school right now. Comet Junior High School. (A/N: Made up….)"

Beckendorf looked out the window. "Liftoff."

Annabeth faced Percy and whispered: "We need him for the quest."

He nodded, and continued by telling Nico the full prophecy. Nico didn't look one bit happy. "Medusa should still be slayed."

Percy looked around. The passengers were doing random stuff like looking in the Sky Mall magazine, or watching the takeoff from their window seats. Others were sleeping or

reading a book.

"Hello, passengers. Welcome aboard the Boeing 727, and we hope you enjoy your ride."

We talked with Nico for the entire ride, until Beckendorf almost screamed. We looked out the same window, and the right engine had failed. The pilots were unaware of the problem, and trying to steady the plane. We heard the voice over the intercom:

"Please prepare for a crash landing in a field southwest of our destination. We do not have enough power to reach the airports. Please go into your positions." The captain ordered. We all did as told, and the flight attendants checked all of us.

"Zeus must have not answered our prayers." Annabeth murmured, scared for the lives of all of them. Percy sighed. "Where was this plane _supposed _to go?"

Nico pointed at an airport 9 miles away.

"Ugh." He muttered.

Two girls in the field ran as the plane made it's mark. One of the girls screamed "λουλούδι!"

The girl who must've been Flower, since in Greek the other girl had yelled that, shrieked as the plane crashed next to her, she ran, leaving a faint scream, and her sister behind.

"λουλούδι! No!!"

"That was Flower then." Nico said, coughing.

The other girl, who must've been Flower's sister, Blaze, ran up to them.

"Get out of there!" she shouted, avoiding the now crippling fire.

Percy was unconscious, and burned. The whole plane was now on fire, from numerous

Lightning strikes. Annabeth quickly grabbed him, and followed the others outside, away from the flames.

"Percy!" she screamed, trying to wake him. It didn't work.

"PERSEUS POSEIDON JACKSON!" she screamed, which worked, of course.

He didn't notice everyone but him not burnt, which he found even a bit strange. He remembered the flames blocking the entrance when he was knocked unconscious.

"Um... where are we?" he asked, looking around.

Annabeth heaved a sigh of relief, and answered: "The field the pilot mentioned."


	7. Canoe escapes

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444

Percy's POV

I looked around, only remembering Annabeth telling me I was 'in the field the pilot mentioned.' The air was hazy from the smoke and flames, and I spotted a canoe,

completely deserted. This was stealing, but still. I needed to get out of here. _The quest…_

I looked around again, to make sure this wasn't a dream, and that nobody got hurt.

I found Blaze, the girl Nico talked about. She saw me looking at her, and stepped through the flames, no burns or problems at all. She quickly spotted Annabeth and Grover chatting by a burned-to-mulch mulberry tree, and walked over, helping me up and leading me to them. Annabeth stiffened when she saw me and Blaze walking side-by-side, so I spread further apart and walked a bit faster. She took one look at me and her eyes softened. _Life is so confusing and weird these days…_

"Hello Ms. Chase and Mr. Underwood. Here is your friend. I will try and get the other one, and you can get out of here in that canoe, but if you wish, you can wait here for your last group member, and then escape using the canoe. That river it is in leads to your destination. The river runs by the airport."

Grover, Annabeth and I nodded before she disappeared in the flames.

I anxiously looked at the canoe, my first impulse to leave as fast as I could. A plane crashed, I got hurt, I met Blaze, and I have no idea where we supposed to go in the first place. This was plain weird. I didn't remember why we all got the idea to go to

Colorado, if that was where. I had a faint memory that Annabeth explained Nico hanging around that area for about 5 months. We saw Blaze and Nico walk up to us about an hour later. I wondered why it took her so long. "Hey guys." Nico waved, his voice hoarse.

I waved back cautiously, watching the canoe behind us sway back and forth in the chalky waters. Everyone squeezed into the canoe, as much as they could, at least. We were kind of lucky Tyson wasn't a passenger. I grabbed a handful of the water, letting it spill through the spaces in my fingers. I was obviously in deep thought. Annabeth smiled at me, and I smiled back, and then broke the moment by screaming: "The oars! Guys, grab the oars!" We all tried to get them, unsuccessful. They had fallen out when Grover had tipped it a bit while he tried to stomp ashes off his hooves. I sighed, not wanting to say anymore as the oars floated down the river behind us. Nico pointed at the airport,

reminding us of the task at hand. I looked at him. "Nico, do you know where Kronos'

army is? That was the point of the quest… so I'm just asking here."

He stiffened. "Blaze said they were in Arvada, planning something big. Because you are now sixteen, we are mostly worried that something bigger than we think is coming, especially since Kronos is no longer inhabiting Luke's body. That meant in just one year,

He had gained enough strength to leave Luke's body. That's a really bad sign. That's also

a sign that this will be the hardest and most tragic thing all of us will do together. No matter the number, we'll try to defeat them. But we'll need a spy to inform us of future attacks." I nodded.

Then I remembered Beckendorf and the others.

"Guys, what about Beckendorf, and the others?"


	8. Nico buys a Digimon DVD

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Percy's POV

Annabeth started to panic, and Nico sighed. It had gotten late, and we had somehow passed the airport by accident… anyway, I had first shift, and guess who decided to use me as a bed. If you guessed Annabeth, you are pretty much right. She fell asleep in my lap, and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind much, but when Nico used me as a

back rest, it got personal. I used him as _my _backrest, which got him off, and I fell asleep to the sounds of the water sloshing and the canoe rocking side-to-side. I groaned when someone tried to shake me awake.

"Seaweed Brain, it was your shift."

ANNABETH.

She smiled, and pulled me into a sitting position. "You know, the readers expect romance, right?"

I nodded.

She pulled me into a kiss, and we stayed that way until Nico yelled, "A digimon DVD? No way! Pull over!"

I almost laughed. "Digimon? Nico, is that your new replacement for Mytho Magic?"

He nodded, and tried to paddle to the shore. I helped, and sighed as we entered the shop.

He bought the DVD, then we headed back to the canoe, while he listed us the different episodes available on it. He said the season was something called 'Digimon Frontier.'

"Yeah… Nico, I'll buy you a DVD player if you shut up." I muttered, pulling out some cash. He laughed greedily, and went back in. I looked at the ads on the windows.

"20 percent off architecture books already 30 percent off…"

I stared at Annabeth, who grabbed my arm and rushed in. She picked up about a total of 45 books, and then paid with whatever cash she had. We followed Nico out once again,

was watching some dude named Takuya talk to a girl in a purple beanie. I felt almost like watching with him when I saw them climb some staircase… okay, way too much detail.

We reached Arvada about two days later, and roamed around, looking for any signs of Kronos' army. I still wondered where the others were, but I decided we would find them eventually. First, we needed to find out what the army was up to, and report it to Chiron.

"Found it!" Grover yelled, pointing to a place called, 'Titan Bar'.

Annabeth gulped, and then asked him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, and said that he smelled loads of monsters. We walked in, praying we wouldn't die.

What we saw made my almost faint.muttered, pulling out some cash. He laughed greedily, and went back in. I looked at the ads on the windows.

I goe. t. She fe


	9. Author's note 2

Guys, you know the mess up on the latest chapter

Guys, you know the mess up on the latest chapter? Yeah, I think it was a recovery file… what I mean is, don't mind it…

Thanks,

DemeterChild


	10. Freakin' Fairytale

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

444444444444444444444444444

Annabeth's POV

It was a dark, gloomy… PALACE?! WTF?

Percy was sitting on the throne… THRONE? I almost fainted. He was really handsome, and well, I was dressed in a long, silky silver dress, and a crown was on my head. I sat on the throne next to him and muttered: "What happened, Seaweed Brain?"

He gulped when Grover was dragged in, wearing a peasant outfit. "How do you expect me to know, miss I'm-now-a-queen?" he muttered back.

"We need to get out of here!" Nico said behind us, stiff in a guard outfit.

"NICO?!" we practically screamed, which startled almost everybody. The two guards holding Grover happened to be Beckendorf and Silena. They all looked confused, and Silena wiped a tear. "Look, Beckendorf, they're married!"

We both sent her death glares, and then blushed hard. We were married in this case…

But I was fidgeting, uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at us, revealing familiar campers. Percy shut them up by sending them soaking wet. Tidal waves do you good, don't they? I grinned, and then mumbled: "Where exactly are we?"

He looked at the canoe, which was on a river outside the palace gates. "Come on!"

He took me in his arms, then ran to the gate, pushing hard. I was still blushing…

Percy ran through the gate, and jumped into the canoe. Well, so much for this weird fairytale.


	11. Weird Dream and Dracanae attack

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

44444444444444444444444444444444444

Annabeth's POV

I blinked, and realized everyone was staring at me. I was completely insane, according to Percy. He started to explain my strange nap while we sat down at a table. To me, the entire thing was real, and, how do you expect me to believe that? Well, if you want me to…

_**It was a dark, gloomy… PALACE?! WTF?**_

_**Percy was sitting on the throne… THRONE? I almost fainted. He was really handsome, and well, I was dressed in a long, silky silver dress, and a crown was on my head. I sat on the throne next to him and muttered: "What happened, Seaweed Brain?" **_

_**He gulped when Grover was dragged in, wearing a peasant outfit. "How do you expect me to know, miss I'm-now-a-queen?" he muttered back. **_

"_**We need to get out of here!" Nico said behind us, stiff in a guard outfit.**_

"_**NICO?!" we practically screamed, which startled almost everybody. The two guards holding Grover happened to be Beckendorf and Silena. They all looked confused, and Silena wiped a tear. "Look, Beckendorf, they're married!"**_

_**We both sent her death glares, and then blushed hard. We were married in this case…**_

_**But I was fidgeting, uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at us, revealing familiar campers. Percy shut them up by sending them soaking wet. Tidal waves do you good, don't they? I grinned, and then mumbled: "Where exactly are we?"**_

_**He looked at the canoe, which was on a river outside the palace gates. "Come on!" **_

_**He took me in his arms, then ran to the gate, pushing hard. I was still blushing…**_

_**Percy ran through the gate, and jumped into the canoe. Well, so much for this weird fairytale.**_

There. Happy? Now, we were looking at the 'Do not enter' area when Nico jumped in with: "Um, guys?"

We turned around and faced a dracanae. It was hissing, and I noticed we hadn't had a monster attack since the quest was launched. I pulled out my knife, Percy pulled out Riptide, and Grover started a tune on his reed pipes, while Nico grabbed his Stygian Iron sword. We managed to beat it down, and ran into the 'Do not enter' area, the yellow dust behind us leaving bar-visitors confused.


	12. Done, done, and done

DemeterChild: You know what, this is getting old

DemeterChild: You know what, this is getting old. So I decided to do another way of disclaiming this chapter.

Percy: This way?

DemeterChild: Yeah. So… how's camp?

Percy: Great. But where were you last summer? Definitely not at camp.

DemeterChild: Philippines. It's called _Vacation._

Percy: Oh.

DemeterChild: Yeah. _OH. XD_

Annabeth: Just shut up. This chapter is officially disclaimed.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Nobody's POV

They snuck in, unaware of their old 'friend' Medusa. Once Percy heard snakes, he pulled out riptide, and ran into the girl's restroom. Annabeth started to crack up. "P-Percy, get out of there! HA!" She continued laughing. He glared at her, and then held up the mirror randomly. They heard a screech, then a howl. He sliced at the area, and they saw a stone head. _Medusa's head. _"Clever, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth complimented when she stopped laughing. It was just rich to her. Or maybe it was just funny to her, since no one else was laughing. Anyway, they looked around. Percy pointed at a set of wooden double-doors at the end of the dark hallway. "That must be where the army is."

Everyone nodded, and snuck into the room. They made sure they weren't seen, nor heard.

Percy didn't even remember how he had pulled the mirror off, and how Medusa had fallen for it. But he sighed with relief. Suddenly Kampe (?) came out of the dark. The group took a step back, and looked around. They saw the rest of the quest members tied up in a corner. "Found them." Nico grumbled. She threw her swords, and on the first try, managed to get Nico square in the chest. He collapsed, and Percy glared at Kampe,

Then pulled the sword out of Nico's chest while Grover desperately prayed to the gods, and Annabeth tried to untie everyone in the corner. He threw the sword back at her, in an attempt to get her back. He did, and she collapsed as well. Percy cursed when he remembered he had forgotten his nectar and ambrosia. Annabeth had let the group free, and got a kiss from one of the guys in the mess. She blushed.

PERCY'S POV

I shook my head. WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE… Okay, I do. But amazingly, I hid it good.

Apollo came over, and healed Nico with a special medicine.

Annabeth's nectar didn't work, and Grover's reed pipe music didn't help anyone.

Suddenly I blacked out. When I woke up again, Annabeth was looking down at me.

She explained that I was stabbed by Luke, who managed to become evil again, and who had captured us, but we had gotten away to the same field that the plane had crashed on so long ago. She ran her hand over my cheek, and smiled. "Seaweed Brain, come on."

She helped me up, and pulled me into a hug. I grinned. We held hands and walked into the house. Rachel was there. Annabeth looked murderous. "Okay, I'm confused. But did you guys get enough information?" I asked. Everyone nodded once again, and my grin just got bigger. "Mission complete."

Annabeth shook her head. "Not the prophecy."

"Three or two more lines." Travis Stoll mentioned.

Annabeth turned to me. "Okay, Lover's hope and Mosov Camille. We know that Means 'Annabeth's Lover.'"

I nodded. Our hope is that we stay together forever. I know it's mushy. Okay, and you're the lover, Seaweed Brain. There. Done. Let's get a plane home."

FINALLY.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

DemeterChild: Rock on.

Annabeth: I still remember that staff of vengeance.

DemeterChild: -Cackles evilly- You'll see.

Annabeth: Rick!

Rick: Hello.

DemeterChild: OMG OMG OMG OMFG!!

Rick: Hello, OMG OMG OMG OMFG!!

DemeterChild: Review! Five reviews for this chapter before I update!


	13. Plane flight and disturbing news

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

33333333333333333333333333333333

Percy's POV

It took Annabeth a while to get us plane tickets, due to the amount of passengers in our group. We had to wait 4-6 hours for her, in the food court.

I decided to get French fries, since I was pretty much starving. Beckendorf headed to the Cinnabon, and Jessica (A/N: See chapters 1 and 2.) went with me. She was in the mood for a Mc Flurry.

When we had gotten back, almost everyone had food wrappers, cups filled with random drinks and candy on the table. I was sure nobody thought she would be back soon.

When I had asked where Silena was, everyone said _La Fashion, _the store to the right of the E terminals.

It was almost dark to us when Annabeth had gotten back. I gave her a look that said, _why-did-it-take-so-long?_

She shook her head and showed me the tickets, then pointed at a guy in his fifties, who was on e-bay and currently picking his nose.

"Oh." I muttered handing everyone the boarding passes. We had one left for Silena, who still hadn't gone back. Everyone went to the store except me, since I was assigned to contact them if it was almost time to board the plane.

So you know what happens before I do, her is what the boarding pass looks like:

_Boeing 3454 _

_NWA North West airlines_

_Percy Jackson_

_Seat: E 17_

_Flight #: 465483644689349_

_Departure: August 13, 2008, 11:56 am Arvada, Colorado_

_Arrival: August 13, 2008, 2:23 pm Long Island, New York_

It was 10:59 right now… so we still had time. I sighed happily, and sat next to our small luggage. We all had a backpack filled with extra clothes, batteries, a flashlight, a map of the USA, a bus pass, and finally a locker decoration, though I had no idea why all of us packed it. Maybe it was to mask that we were simply kids going to a college at age 16…

Ah, never mind. I was looking for them, and found a hellhound digging into burger buns at Burger King. I sighed and pulled out riptide, killing the giant demon dog just before anyone suspected me. I quickly capped it, and put on sunglasses and a hat so I wouldn't be recognized. It was now 11:14. Still time left. I hoped they got back soon, otherwise we'd

All have to leave Silena behind, or change the flight and wait longer. I hoped they would find her. I saw them run back, a wounded Silena in Beckendorf's arms. Annabeth looked once again like she had seen a ghost, and Jessica had broken her arm. I could tell by the way she moved it. What happened?

It was 11: 26. Annabeth had explained that Silena had been attacked by 12 hellhounds, and I told her I found one at the Burger King, which got her even more worried.

It was 11:34. We were waiting at the boarding area, hoping no monsters would be here.

It was now 11:56. We boarded the plane, hoping this one wouldn't crash. We prayed over and over, which lead to a successful flight. It was 2:26. We were looking around for a possible exit. It was 2:45. We took a taxi to camp. It was finally 3:00. We were at camp, and reported another successful quest. It was time for Chiron to explain the staff of vengeance. All of us took a seat with him in the room where he and Mr. D always played pinochle. His news was worse than we thought.


	14. Border patrolled

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Nobody's POV

Let's put that conversation this way: BAD. Chiron had explained that the entire camp disappeared over the time of the quest, and nobody had returned, except Minerva, one of Annabeth's half sisters. Not only was that, but the location of the staff of vengeance was Tartarus. How could they get there? And why was it in Tartarus? He would send them on another quest to find out. The members: Percy, Annabeth, Minerva, and Grover. They would send Percy and Annabeth to the task of getting the staff, and Minerva and Grover would be searching for the missing campers. They only had a few days left. Nico and the previous quest members would keep the camp protected, border protected or not, since half bloods on Kronos' side could come no matter what. Nico would be near the base of the tree, Jessica would cover the south end, the twins took west, the Ares cabin leader took east, and everyone else would be either north or with Nico. Mr. D had to go settle with Olympus, and Chiron stayed behind to watch the few remaining campers on border patrol once again. It was a horrible time, especially for Percy, who would eventually decide the fate of Western Civilization. The war was only a few days away.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I know it's short, but I have no ideas… please review!


	15. Setting off again

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

A/N: Thank you for the idea, T'BD'A!

888888888888888888888888888888888

Annabeth's POV

It wasn't long after Chiron delivered the news that we left for the quest. Percy met me by the big house, and Chiron sent us off to Los Angeles, the location of the Underworld.

Before he had sent us off with Argus to the airport, he explained that the staff was created by Nemesis, and Kronos planned on using it to free the other titans.

We had to get it before him. Not only that, but we had an advantage, since the staff was out of the other titan's reaches. It was just near the entrance, and we had to say special words to unlock it.

He told us them, so we wouldn't work too hard to get them: προσωπικό, έρχεται!

He told us the flight was protected, so there was no guarantee of a crash. Minerva and Grover would leave in the morning on a flight back to Arvada, while everyone else continued border patrol shifts.

Will we ever get a happy ending? Find out!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Percy: βλασφημία! I forgot. She wants you to review, and that you get a virtual hug from me if you do. And I am being held against my will.

Me: Shut up! Anyway, please review guys! At least 2 reviews to this chapter for an update!


	16. DOA and pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

888888888888888888888888888888

Annabeth's POV

Let's just say that the trip to DOA recording studios was the worst possible. Everywhere we went; there was a picture of Hades in a bikini. –Shudders- I mean, how they got there was a mystery, and that was just weird. And since I am going off topic, I suggest we get back to the story.

It was late at night when we got to Los Angeles. We got our hotel room, then unpacked, and rested a bit. It was about 1 am when we headed to the area, and I was still tired.

Percy walked with me through quiet streets and alleyways, and past closed shops and restaurants. There was a theater that was still open, but besides that, it was pretty much empty. There were no people anywhere, not even in the theater ticket booths. I decided to leave it alone, and continue walking.

By 2 am, we had reached the building. I tried to open the door, but it was dark inside and had a 'closed' sign. Charon wasn't at his podium. There was only one spirit in the lobby, and that spirit was Jessica's.

I knocked and called for her name, but she didn't come. She looked like she had been crying, and I didn't notice a boy figure next to her, who was a spirit as well. How did I miss that?

Anyway, the boy looked like Luke. He was cuddling her in his arms, comforting her. I had tears in my eyes. I still had feelings for Luke, and this was a terrible sight to me. I knew Percy, and he would start blaring out stupid questions any second.

Instead, he gritted his teeth and walked around to the back, leaving me in the front. I sighed, wiped away my tear, and tried to follow, but I noticed him already inside, talking to them. His expression went blank, and he fell to the ground stiffly. His eyes were glassy, and his body turning blue. I rushed in somehow, and tried to get him back to normal. Luke smiled, and I turned to him. "What's going on?"

He continued his smile. Jessica fell in his lap. Her expression went blank also, and she turned normal. He turned normal as well, running his hands through her hair. "My beautiful Jessica." He kissed her, and she went back to normal, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away, I noticed Jessica's stomach. She had a swollen one, like she was pregnant. She fell asleep in his arms, and he placed his hands on her stomach, grinning.

"Yes, she is pregnant with my child. We live together in an apartment near Manhattan, and I am no longer good, Annabeth. I love her, but, yes, back to the point. Percy is dying. There is an antidote, but that is a secret. Good luck." He carried Jessica out with him, catching a Taxi and leaving. I gritted my teeth as well, turning back to Percy. He was groaning, "The antidote is a true lover's kiss…"

That was it! But Jessica was in the same state and returned to normal by Luke, so she was his true love… but I just went for it and kissed him. He returned to normal as well, and I pulled away. "Thank goodness! Oh, Seaweed brain!" I yelled, hugging him. He smiled, and explained everything, and soon after, Charon appeared at his area, taking us into the Underworld.


	17. Easy ways

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ANNABETH'S POV

It was a while to get to Tartarus. I mean, getting past state-of-the-art security systems and getting hellhounds to let you through is no easy task.

We were at the entrance after twenty minutes. Percy decided that he moves in, and I get the staff after he's released it, which meant he released it, I took it, and then we both ran for our lives. Good plan, huh?

I thought so. Anyway, I watched him go in from a safe distance, waited, and ran in after him. He had the staff, handed it to me, and we ran as fast as we could back to DOA.

I couldn't believe how much easier it was to go out than in. Heck, I don't even care!

We rushed on pegasi back to camp. That was way too easy. And when I spotted:

Η πληγή βρίσκεται επάνω στη εσένα όταν οι αφές δικές σου written on the side, I gasped and pointed at it. It said: The curse lies upon thee when thy touches. Well, that wasn't good.


	18. Hestia's 'mistakey'

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

DC: This will/might be a short chapter, since I am in a hurry to update other stories.

Percy: I hate SRMTHFG, and Digimon. They destroyed this story.

DC: How?

Percy: …

999999999999999999999999999999999999

Annabeth's POV

This was a strange adventure so far. It was really confusing and somehow stupid in my opinion. Personally, I think we should just keep it under chains for a while and fight without some staff-cheat-code.

Now, back to where we left off. Percy read the writing and gulped. I smirked at his reaction, and a few minutes later, we were heading back to camp. All the campers were back, including a now no-longer-pregnant Jessica. She was holding a baby girl in her arms. All her cabin mates crowded around, taking looks and offering babysitting.

I just shrugged when we arrived at the big house. Chiron was reading a book by the fireplace, and a lady in her twenties with wavy, light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, along with pale skin and an athletic figure. If she was a goddess, she would be the goddess of paleness.

The two were talking, and Chiron murmured. "Hestia, do not fret. Your daughter will be kept safe for now, especially since she's been claimed. I do not blame you for tipping off and breaking your vow, and we must pretend Karri is unclaimed for as long as she is here." I gasped softly. Hestia broke her vow? Impossible. Everyone knows she wouldn't.

Percy muttered, "There's another thing that's a problem."

A minute later Hestia disappeared, and we walked inside, the staff in Percy's hands.


	19. SAS: Sacrifice a Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

99999999999999999999999999999999

Chiron looked up, and bookmarked his page. "Hello, Percy and Annabeth. Ah, I see you have the staff!"

He grabbed another book and was flipping through the pages. "Here it is. We must use the staff as a last resort, if we run low and strength is limited."

We nodded, and then Percy blurted out, "We heard you and Hestia." He grimaced, then sighed. "Very well. I see you did hear us. Hestia brang Karri just last night at 3 in the morning. She said she made an affair, and wanted to hide it from the gods. She couldn't help herself. That was 15 years ago. She is in cabin 11 for now, since she must be hidden from Zeus, especially."

"Who? Hestia?" Percy asked. Chiron shook his head. "No, Perseus. Hestia's 'mistakey,' Karri Green."

"Oh." Percy muttered, looking out the window. "Anyway, how are we supposed to protect the staff from being stolen?" I asked, looking out the window also.

Chiron stared at the dusty book in his hands. "We must sacrifice an innocent soul."

I gasped, and Percy winced. "Which soul, you ask?" Chiron murmured. "Why, Karri's, of course. An illegal child of a broken vow's soul must be sacrificed in order to ensure the safety of all."

"Can there be another way?" Karri asked, walking inside. I have to admit, she was beautiful. Her wavy, pale blonde hair, her pale blue eyes, and her sweet smile. She also had a thin, athletic figure, and a heart-shaped face. Percy started drooling. I slapped him.

He glared at me. A boy walked behind her, and they shared a small kiss. She _already _had a boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and she looked like she wanted to melt in his arms.

Chiron just smiled thoughtfully and said: "Yes, but it hasn't been used ever since 4 millennia ago."

"What is it?" I said anxiously, awaiting his answer.


End file.
